


Strawberry Lemonbars

by s0lis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Emetophobia, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, bad pearl, maybeeee some polygems later?, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0lis/pseuds/s0lis
Summary: Pearl is having a rough time and Amethyst is doing her best to be a good friend. Two pals that suck at talking about their problems and maybe have feelings for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

“Holy shit… Pearl?”

How did she get here? What happened? A perfect student. A 4.0 GPA. A fantastic ballet dancer, and a pretty decent violinist. She had been the model student since first grade. This wasn’t her. She wasn’t a troublemaker. She wasn’t the type to pick a fight. This wasn’t Pearl. 

She ran her tongue over her cracked lip. Blood dripped from her nose. Broken no doubt. She winced as she pressed the cartilage back into place. She looked up from her position on the sidewalk. For god’s sake. Out of all the morons who could have stumbled upon her. She didn’t hate him. She didn’t. There was just something about Greg Demayo that really rubbed her the wrong way. 

“A— Are you alright?” he asked, his dopey eyes were obscured by those bangs. Pearl glared up at him, “Fine. Never fucking better.” She pulled herself to her feet. Every inch seemed to ache, she could feel bruises blooming everywhere. She and Jasper had never been fans of each other, but this was new. And although she hurt, she knew Jasper was hurting more. That knowledge was much better than advil.

“What are you doing here, Greg? It’s 10:30 at night. Shouldn’t you be home, doing whatever it is you do?” she glared daggers at him. He shifted, shoving his hands into his pockets and turning away, “I was at band practice, we always go late on Fridays,” he said, not in an I-told-you-so kind of way, but in a sweet genuinity that only he seemed to pull off. She rolled her eyes, “Of course. Who hasn’t memorized Mister Universe’s practice schedule?” 

Greg’s cheeks flushed, he was just— just trying— “God, Pearl. What made you such a bitch?” he gritted his teeth, grappling with how pissed he was. She crossed her arms, giving him a signature eye roll and sigh, “I don’t know, Greg. What do you think?” 

Greg swallowed the lump in his throat. That was always the way things went, but Pearl had always been so passive aggressive. She was different on the outside, but on the inside she was still so sharp tongued and bitter. “Look it—it’s not my fault that Rose isn’t a lesbian, okay?” Greg’s eyes grew wide as soon as the words slipped out. Pearl looked like he had just knocked the wind out of her. “Pearl I’m—”

“Don’t. Just… don’t.” Pearl gritted her teeth and blinked the potential of tears from her eyes. Greg opened his mouth to speak, but no words made their way out. He turned and walked away, breaking into a run as soon as he was out of the harsh light. Pearl sighed, wiping her bloody nose on the back of her hand. She walked from the hallway and back to her car. She sat in the driver’s seat, trying to focus on how exactly she was supposed to come home like this. She picked up her phone and dialed her mother, “H-Hey mom. I’m going over to Amethyst’s tonight, okay?” she asked. 

“Well, okay. Just be back before 12, alright?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I love you, Pearl,”

“Love you too mom,” she sighed, hanging up. She pressed her forehead into the steering wheel. She felt every point of impact, every place a fist had met her ribcage, collarbone, stomach, cheek. She opened the glove compartment and pulled out the small bottle of advil she kept inside. Two was her usual dose, but this was hardly a normal ache, so she took four. She called Amethyst, who let the phone ring a few times before answering. “Yo!” 

“Amethyst, are you home?”

“Uh, yeah? What’s going on?”

“I am in a bit of a situation, do you mind if I come over?”

“That’s fine with me, I’ll put a bra on,”

Pearl rolled her eyes, Amethyst never was the type to spare the details. “I’ll be there in ten minutes,” she said. Amethyst grunted in agreement and hung up. Pearl sighed, starting the ignition and putting her car into drive.

Amethyst was waiting by the door for Pearl. Her jaw dropped when she answered the door, “Damn, Pearl. I didn’t assume it was that kind of situation,” she laughed, “Shit, come in and I can get you something for that.” Pearl nodded and walked into Amethyst’s house. Amethyst had folded the blanket that she kept on the couch, tucked in the chairs and begun doing the dishes in the sink. Pearl smiled, “Place looks nice, Amethyst,” she said. A bit of blush crossed her cheeks, “Yeah? Thanks,” she laughed a little, “I just thought, ya know, since you were coming over, and my mom and dad are coming home tomorrow,” she trailed off, “We should get you cleaned up, come on.”

Amethyst rummaged through her medicine cabinet while Pearl sat on the edge of the bathtub, washing her cuts with a damp cloth. “I’ve got some antiseptic and I’ve got a few ice packs in the freezer,” Amethyst offered, “You take any medicine?”

“Yeah. I had an Advil before I came over.”

“Good. Let’s run a bath and get you something to eat.”

Pearl frowned, “I doubt I could stomach food right now, but thank you,” she sighed. Amethyst rolled her eyes, “I’m gonna get something for you anyway.” Pearl opened her mouth to respond but before she could get a word in, Amethyst had gone. She turned the water on for the bathtub, letting the cold water run over her bony fingers. When the water ran warm she put the stopper down and let the basin fill. She pulled off her clothes, and discarded them onto the floor. She sat down in the bathtub, hands wrapped around her skinned knees. Amethyst returned with a bowl of strawberries, a bag of chips and a cup of water.

“Did you lose more weight, P?” she asked, setting the food on the edge of the bathtub. Pearl turned away, “I told you, no more food questions.”

“It’s not a food question. You look so ribby.”

Pearl’s face flushed, “I— I do not!” she stammered, “It’s genetic, besides, I—”

Amethyst laughed, “Alright, alright, you’re fine,” she paused, “I just wished you’d see about getting some medicine so you could actually handle food.”

Pearl sighed, “It’s not that simple, Amethyst.” Pearl had be struggling with food sensitivities and allergies her whole life, which resulted in a fairly uncomfortable existence. She couldn’t do dairy, but wheat was luckily alright. Her mother had insisted she eat meat, despite her disgust at the taste. Often her breakfast consisted of a piece of fruit or a handful of almonds. She hated eating. She hated how it made her insides turn for hours. She hated going out with friends and having only water for dinner. She hated eating dinner with her mother only to have it return later in the night in a fit of vomiting. 

She hated eating.

Amethyst coaxed a few bites of the strawberries and the water, but Pearl refused anything else. “Are you happy now?” she asked sarcastically. Amethyst shrugged, “It’s a start.” she took a strawberry from the bowl. “Garnet said you might like the little vegan place downtown. We should go.” Pearl sunk lower into the bath, her raw skin burnt as the hot water engulfed it. “Can we talk about something else?”

“What, like how you’ve gotten in three fights since you cursed out Jasper at Rose’s party?”

Pearl lowered deeper into the tub. Amethyst sighed, “Sorry,” she placed a hand on the edge of the bathtub, “I just— what’s going on, Pearl? Is this about Rose?” she paused, “Did I do something?” Pearl softened at Amethyst’s vulnerability, “Amethyst, Amethyst no, you’re fine. This is just me.” She sighed deeply, “I’m trying to figure some things out.” Amethyst scoffed, “Duh. Care to elaborate?”

“I just— Greg is always around, and Garnet has been spending more time alone, and we haven’t hung out in ages and I—”

“P, are you sure this isn’t about Rose?”

Pearl sighed, “I— I don’t know.” 

Amethyst took a hold of Pearl’s hand, running her thumb along the soft skin of her fingers. “Well, tell me when you figure it out, I want you to be okay. Pearl smiled slightly, heat bubbled in her chest. Amethyst looked down Pearl’s body, noticing , “You’re gonna be covered in bruises tomorrow, kid.” She poked her finger at a bruise on Pearl’s collarbone “What’s the plan with your mom?” 

Pearl sighed, “I don’t know, probably just try to cover them up with concealer.” Amethyst shrugged “Well, when I get hickies that’s usually what I do.”

Pearl turned cherry red, “Amethyst!” she crossed her arms, turning away from her friend who was howling with laughter. Amethyst wiped her eyes, “Oh my god you should see your face, Pearl.”  
Pearl laughed, standing up, “Okay, you. Hand me a towel.” Amethyst tossed her a purple towel hanging on the wall, “Do you want any tea, or anything?”

“Maybe, can I have water?”

“Course. I’ve got some of your pajamas here from last time too, come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll probably have some Jasper interaction next chapter, some fightin' maybe.
> 
> Also please feel free to ask me to tag anything, I know the food stuff might be uncomfy/squicky/triggering for people.
> 
> Also if anyone has some dialogue tips, please share, I have no idea what I'm doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl watched attentively as Rose kissed Greg goodbye outside the biology room and quickly looked away when she walked in. She could only assume that she’d notice the bluish bruising on her nose and cheekbone, despite her best efforts with the concealer. Rose’s face lit up when she saw Pearl, but her soft smile quickly sunk when she noticed the discoloration. She rushed over to her desk, “Oh my gosh, Pearl,” she touched her hand gently to the shorter girl’s cheek, “What happened to you? Are you alright?”

Pearl stood up a little straighter, “I’m fine, Rose.” I tripped going down the stairs and hit my face.” Pearl had never been much of a liar, but it wasn’t like Rose had been particularly present these last few months, so she supposed it was okay this once.

Rose didn’t seem to buy it though, but she didn’t dig any deeper. “Please look after yourself, Pearl. You deserve it,” she smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Why did she always pull her in? Pearl felt warmth where her lips had touched and where her hand had caressed her cheek. She sighed as she walked away to her seat, and didn’t pull her eyes away until her teacher entered the room. 

Her notes grew messier as the lecture went on and her mind wandered. She had planned to meet up with Garnet at lunch, but right now she just wanted to find some advil and head home. She had English after lunch, and although she had read the previous evening’s assignment, she had not retained a word of it. She sighed, focusing back in on the lecture. Cnidarians. She supposed she could try to focus on those, she had always had an affinity for marine life. 

After the lecture, she walked quickly outside to meet Garnet, who was waiting at their normal spot on the grass between the lunch tables and the building. Garnet waved, holding a small object in her fingers. As Pearl approached she recognized it as a small bottle of painkillers. 

Garnet smiled and handed her the bottle, “Amethyst said you’d had some trouble. You like advil, right?”

Pearl laughed, “It works well, if that’s what you mean.”

The two sat, Garnet eating her lunch and Pearl scribbling in her planner. A familiar laugh pulled Pearl from her organizing, Amethyst and a few of her cousins were roughhousing just across the grass. Garnet looked over at Pearl, who was fixated, “Why don’t you ask them to come over?” she asked. 

Pearl grimaced, “That family is a bit… loud for my taste.”

“Amethyst is loud.”

“Yeah, but when there’s three, bigger louder versions of her, it’s a little extreme, Garnet.”

Garnet shrugged, “I like them. Unlike some of us, they know how to have fun.”   
Pearl blushed, “I can have fun. I went to a party just two weeks ago. That was fun.”

Garnet scoffed, “Making enemies with Jasper seems to have done you more harm than good.”

Pearl looked back at her planner, not saying anything. Garnet was right, she was always right. But despite this new enemy she felt stronger somehow.

 

—

Lapis was the strongest swimmer on the team, had been since freshman year. Pearl had been working her way up the ranks, and but she had expected it when she had made co-captain when Lapis made captain. Lapis and Pearl’s relationship had always been contentious, but with their ranks, and Peridot hanging around both of them, their relationship had turned into something resembling friendship, or at the very least an acquaintanceship.

“Hey, Peridot told me you and Jasper had a fight,” Lapis opened her locker and handed Pearl an extra towel to dry her hair with, “She told me you totally kicked her ass.” 

Pearl dried her face with the towel, hiding her flushed cheeks. “I don’t know what business that is of hers,” she paused to dry off her hair, “But she’s right.” She smirked, “I did kick her ass, and now she knows to leave me alone.” 

Lapis almost smiled and went back to gathering her things. “Pearl?” Lapis asked. 

“What?”

“Do you think that you could tell her to leave me alone? Like, I’ve tried myself, but…” Lapis trailed off. Pearl frowned, she had only heard bits and pieces of the story. From what Peridot had accidentally let slip, and from what Garnet had heard through the grapevine, she understood that Jasper had been a terrible friend to Lapis, possibly a terrible girlfriend. 

“I can certainly try.”

—

“I dunno, P. Talking to Jasper again might not be such a good idea.” Amethyst took a drink from her milkshake.   
Garnet nodded, “Give the air more time to clear,”

Pearl sat at the seat across from her two friends. The smell of grease was making her nauseous, but she kept quiet about it. It was Amethyst’s favorite burger place. 

“I just—” she sighed, trying to order her words in a way that made sense, “Is it weird if it felt good to fight her?”

“I bet it felt good to win,” Garnet mused. Pearl flushed a little, she was absolutely right. She could have done without the scrapes and bruises, but the victory against Jasper was so fulfilling. And since Lapis had asked…   
—   
The three sat in Garnet’s bedroom, Garnet was playing her guitar, Amethyst her Ukulele, and Pearl was singing. It had been a long time since the Gems had practiced, not since before Greg and Rose had gotten together. Rose was their keyboardist, but she had been rather absent the last few months. 

Pearl couldn’t tell if she liked the music without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied about the Pearl and Jasper interaction but that is probably gonna come soon. Hopefully.
> 
> Also again if anyone has any constructive criticism, please share! I am definitely a beginner when it comes to writing, especially characters that aren't my own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes long time no update. Sorry about that, senior year is kicking my ass. But I still love my gems, and I hope to be able to provide a few more updates before the new year. 
> 
> Also warning for mentions of vomiting in this chapter, this is becoming increasingly h/c with every chapter haha.

Pearl sat across from an empty seat. Amethyst was late. She had ordered a water for herself, and was nervously sipping at it. The way cold condensation on the cup made her hands feel tingly kept her mind from wandering. Her skin stung, and her vision became unfocused as she stared off.

“Ugh sorry I’m late, traffic was a total bitch.”

Pearl jolted back to reality, “That’s Friday night for you, isn’t it?”

Amethyst sighed exasperatedly, “Look, I’m just trying to get dinner and I think as a taxpaying citizen I ought to be able to just get where the fuck I’m trying to go,” she ranted, laughing a little.

Pearl giggled, “Well, you’re here now, aren’t you?”

They sat and caught each other up on their weeks. 

—

Stupid. So fucking stupid.

Pearl wasn’t surprised when sudden nausea had her making a quick escape. It didn’t take long for her stomach to empty itself. She was so frustrated. It couldn’t be healthy to vomit every time she ate something beyond her five safe foods. She rinsed her mouth in the sink of the bathroom, and returned to the table. She prayed it hadn’t been more than five minutes.

“Are you okay?” 

Pearl blushed, “I— I’m fine,” she stammered. Pearl was a terrible liar, but Amethyst didn’t dig. She felt bad for bringing her to a restaurant, what had she expected?

“Wanna get out of here?”

Pearl nodded, “Can you take me home?”

Pearl fidgeted uncomfortably the whole way home. Her mouth tasted foul, the empty, sour feeling in her stomach was terribly unpleasant, and the sweat that tinged her palms needed to be wiped off every other minute. Amethyst had turned on the radio to some instrumental station, and Pearl was trying to just focus on anything besides the myriad of sensations she was experiencing.

“Sorry for bringing you to a restaurant.”

“It’s alright, Amethyst.”

“Really, Pearl, I’m sorry.”

Pearl sighed, “It’s really fine, I’m used to this.”

— — — 

Amethyst returned to Pearl’s room with a hot water bottle and two mugs of tea. Pearl couldn’t help but smile at this. She looked so charming with her hair up and her glasses on. “Thank you, Amethyst,” she said. 

Amethyst smiled and took a seat next to her on her bed. “You drink mint tea for stomach aches, right?” she asked, handing a mug to Pearl. 

She nodded and took a sip from the mug, “That’s perfect.” 

Amethyst felt her face glowing with blush, and hoped that Pearl didn’t notice. “I also filled this up,” she said, handing her the hot water bottle. Pearl smiled and hugged it close to her midsection. 

“You’re so sweet,” Pearl murmured, leaning against her friend. Amethyst put an arm around her, running her hand across her shoulder. Pearl grasped her hand, “Thanks for taking care of me.”

Amethyst smiled and hooked her finger around Pearl’s, “I mean, what are friends for, right?” 

Pearl put her tea down on the nightstand. “I’ll have to make it up to you sometime.” She sat close to her, and moved her hand back to Amethyst’s.

Amethyst rolled her eyes, “You don’t need to make anything up to me, P.”

—

Pearl didn’t know what she was doing. She didn’t feel this way for Amethyst. They had only just started to be close. This was just going to fuck everything up. This was a bad idea. How could this be a bad idea? Amethyst was too good of a kisser for this to be a bad idea. 

Pearl moaned softly as Amethyst rubbed over the thin fabric of her bra, and pushed harder into their kiss. Amethyst moved her lips from Pearl’s mouth to her neck, gently kissing the sensitive skin. She pulled down the collar of her shirt, and began leaving not so gentle marks around her collarbones. She whimpered at the almost painful love bites, but held onto Amethyst tightly. 

“You okay?” Amethyst breathed softly.

“Mmmhm,” Pearl hummed. She pulled at Amethyst’s shirt, “T-Take this off,” she said. Amethyst obliged.


End file.
